Passé composé
by bayas
Summary: Suite de l'épisode où Foss est fait prisonnier à Madacorp et où Kyle a récupéré la bague. Mais où est Foss ?
1. Chapter 1

**Qui suis-je ? **Une fan de Stargate Atlantis et ancienne auteur de fics sur la même série. J'ai en ce moment une panne d'inspiration mais je suis obnubilée par la série Kyle XY et tout particulièrement par le personnage de Tom Foss.

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas j'ai un surnom dans les forums de fics, c'est « the queen of deathfic ». Je fais pleurer les lecteurs et lectrices car mes fics sont sombres. Je ne pense pas faire la même chose sur Kyle. J'ai aussi tendance à plus écrire les dialogues que les descriptions des lieux. A vous de me découvrir sur Kyle XY.

La fic se situe juste après que Kyle ai récupéré la bague chez Madacorp et que Foss soit fait prisonnier.

Suite de Saison 2 Episode 10 : La clé des secrets.

Bonne lecture.

**-oOo-**

Ca fait presque une semaine que j'ai récupéré la bague, et toujours pas de nouvelles de Foss.

Je me trouve avec Declan dans sa voiture quand soudain je ressens quelque chose d'étrange.

_- Arrête toi !_ dis je à Declan.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Arrête toi, y a quelque chose de pas normal._

Mais comme il ne ralentit pas, je défais ma ceinture et saute de la voiture en marche. Declan pile et laisse des traces de pneus sur la route. Nous sommes à côté d'un parc, à l'extérieur de Seattle.

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Kyle ! Il faut être dingue pour... _

Je lui fais signe de se taire et me concentre. Je regarde autour de moi. La plupart des bancs de ce parc sont occupés par des sans-abris. Je ressens leur détresse mais l'un d'entre eux souffre plus. Nicole m'a souvent parlé du sixième sens ou de l'empathie, je pense que je viens de découvrir exactement ce que c'est. Un homme allongé sur un des bancs attire mon attention. Je vais dans sa direction quand Declan m'arrête.

_- Attends, ce sont des sans-abris, tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde, certains ont décidé de vivre comme ça, ils refusent de rentrer dans un monde capitaliste ..._

_- J'aimerai en aider un seul, celui là,_ dis-je en désignant l'homme, _je sens qu'il a besoin de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi._

Declan soupire et je continue mon chemin. Plus j'approche, plus la douleur à mon estomac augmente. Est-ce finalement la peur ? Je ne vois pas le visage du SDF, une couverture recouvre entièrement son corps. Je me concentre sur les battements de son coeur, ils sont normaux, réguliers, quoiqu'un peu bas. Je m'accroupis devant lui et souleve la couverture. Mon coeur manque un battement. Je me retourne vers Declan et hurle :

_- Amène la voiture içi ! _

Au son de ma voix, Declan sait que c'est très urgent. Il fait demi tour, gare la voiture et accourt vers moi.

_- Kyle, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que cet homme est blessé gra... Oh merde ! Foss !_

**-oOo-**

Deux secondes plus tard, je porte Foss jusqu'à la voiture, Declan qui avait ouvert la porte à l'arrière et m'aide à l'allonger sur la banquette.

_- Je savais qu'il y avait problème à Madacorp, j'aurai dû retourner le chercher ! _

_- T'inquiètes Kyle, on va l'amener à l'hopital, ils vont s'occuper de lui._

Je regarde ses blessures, certaines à la tête, certaines sur les mains. Je soulève son t-shirt, il a des bleus sur tout le haut du corps, je n'ose pas le retourner car j'ai peur de voir l'état de son dos. Il a été torturé tout ça pour me protéger. Je ferme un instant les yeux et je serre les dents. Ma machoire ne va pas tenir longtemps, il faut que je me décontracte. Mais comment se décontracter dans une pareille situation. Je sens une main sur mon bras, c'est celle de Declan.

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kyle ..._

_- Je ... pas question d'aller à l'hopital, je ne le laisserai seul, il m'a déjà sauvé la vie, je sauverai la sienne._

_- Tu es peut être intelligent mais tu n'es pas médecin.Et je ne pense pas que les Trager apprécieront de te voir ramener Foss à la maison._

Il faut que je trouve vite une solution, je regarde Foss, ses yeux sont ouverts mais il a le regard éteint, comme s'il n'avait plus d'activité cérébrale, juste un coeur qui bat en automatique. Je me souviens de Ballantine qui m'explique le fonctionnement de sa machine, le siège où il voulait que je fasse le cobaye. Il s'est servi de Foss pour tester son siège de torture.

_- Je n'emmenerai pas Foss chez moi, il faut que je trouve un autre endroit, s'il le faut on va retourner à l'usine._

_- Cet endroit est sinistre et je ne sais pas s'il est bon au niveau de l'hygiène. Il faut planquer Foss pour un jour ou deux, regarde ... _Declan me montre les bras de Foss, il y a des marques de piqûres. _Ils l'ont sûrement drogué, dans quelques heures ou quelques jours il sera au meilleur de sa forme, je te parie qu'il reprendra l'entrainement avec toi et qu'il sera encore plus dur._

Je sais que Declan essaye de me remonter le moral mais le coeur n'y ai pas. Je tente tout de même un sourire, pas très convaincant.

_- Je crois avoir une idée pour la planque ... tu viens ?_ dit Declan en se mettant derrière le volant.

Je ferme la porte arrière et installe Foss un peu plus confortablement, sa tête sur mes genoux. Declan comprend que je resterai à l'arrière, il démarre vers je ne sais où, mais je lui fais confiance. C'est un ami, tout comme Tom Foss.

Un ami, c'est un être qui ne doute jamais de vous, qui ne vous demande rien et qui est prêt à tout vous donner (1)... même sa vie ?

**_A suivre ..._**

(1) citation du Père Didon, prêtre français (1840 – 1900)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Cybélia de m'avoir réveillée avec sa review. Et toi ? Quand est ce que tu en écris une ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**** :** Une semaine après avoir récupéré la bague à Madacorp Kyle retrouve Tom Foss inconscient dans un parc. Avec Déclan, ils décident de l'emmener dans un lieu sûr pour tenter de le soigner.

**- Chapitre 2 -**

Les minutes passent, Declan roule mais je ne sais pas vers où. Je m'en fous, la culpabilité me ronge, me fait mal, Foss m'a toujours protégé et par ma faute il a failli mourir. A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà.

_- Declan ? Tu aurais un miroir ? _Il me regarde dans le reflet du rétroviseur. _Euh ... à part les rétroviseurs, tu n'as pas de miroir ? _

_- Tu me prends pour une fille ?_

En d'autres circonstances j'aurai ri, mais aujourd'hui ... Declan se gare sur le bas côté, se penche du côté passager et ouvre la boîte à gants.

_- Attends, Lori laisse toujours traîné des trucs là dedans. Qu'est ce que je disais ! ! ! !_

Il me le tends et va pour redémarrer la voiture quand je l'arrête.

_- Laisse moi encore deux minutes, je veux vérifier une chose et l'endroit est bien ensoleillé._

_- Kyle, on est a dix minutes ... Ok, je te laisse faire._

Je regarde le ciel et attends qu'un nuage passe. Enfin, un rayon de soleil, je bouge le miroir pour qu'il capte le rayon de soleil et je le dirige quelques secondes sur les yeux de Foss. Tout de suite ses pupilles réagissent. Je soupire, soulagé.

_- Tu voulais voir si son cerveau fonctionnait encore ?_ me demande Declan. _Ses pupilles ont réagi à la lumière ?_

_- Oui. Sinon, l'amener dans un endroit isolé n'aurait servi à rien. On a peut être un espoir de ... _

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, une partie de moi dit que c'est trop tard. Declan redémarre.

_- Un miroir à la place d'une lampe, dis moi Kyle, tu es comme MacGyver._

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Mac ... Laisse tomber, je te montrerai plus tard quelques séries TV._

**oOoOo**

Nous arrivons enfin devant une immense grille. Declan descend de voiture, défait une énorme chaîne. Au loin, après des arbres, j'aperçois une villa.

_- Où sommes nous ? A qui est cette villa ? _

_- C'est ... du moins, c'était la maison de mon grand père._

Declan se gare devant l'immense maison, deux étages, style ancien, elle paraît être abandonnée depuis deux ou trois ans. Il monte les quatres marches de l'entrée et ouvre la porte. J'installe Foss dans mes bras, Declan accourt vers moi.

_- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Il n'est pas trop lourd ?_

_- Il est léger, tu connais ma force._

_- C'est vrai, j'oublie que tu n'es pas comme nous. Viens, suis moi, on va l'installer dans le salon._

L'intérieur de la maison est mieux entretenu que les jardins. Un peu de poussière, mais l'ensemble est propre, je soupçonne Declan être venu içi depuis la mort de son grand père.

_- J'utilise la villa comme garçonnière,_ dit-il confirmant ainsi mes soupçons.

_- Lori est déjà venue içi ?_

_- Non, avec elle c'était une autre forme d'amour. Plus sincère ..._

Je devine un peu de regret dans sa voix. Il l'aime toujours. Après être passé par deux pièces, Declan appuie sur un interrupteur, allumant ainsi un vieux lustre. La pièce est plus une bibliothèque qu'un salon. Quarantes mètres carrés, toute une collection de livres, et chose étrange, contre un mur un grand lit.

_- Je vais chercher des draps à l'étage, Foss sera bien içi._

Deux minutes plus tard, il est de retour. Il installe les draps, le traversin, une grande couverture.

_- Pourquoi y a t'il un lit dans ce salon ? _lui demandais-je enfin.

_- C'est içi que mon grand père a passé la dernière année de sa vie. Il était trop vieux pour monter à l'étage et il adorait cette bibliothèque. Voilà, tu peux installer Foss ..._

_- Aide moi d'abord à lui enlever ses vêtements._

Nous l'allongeons sur un canapé en cuir et enlevons chaussures, pantalon et t-shirt. Je l'installe confortablement dans le lit, remonte la couverture sur lui. Ses yeux se ferment. Est-ce de l'automatisme ou est-il conscient ?

Declan ouvre un peu la fenêtre pour aérer et je l'arrête avant qu'il n'ouvre les volets.

_- Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un sache qu'on est là, laisse les volets fermés._

_- Bien, je vais ranger la voiture dans le garage. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Tu es intelligent mais tu n'a pas fait médecine. _

_- Je ne sais pas, ca fait peut être plusieurs jours qu'il est dans ce parc, il faut le réhydrater, j'ai vu une série médicale l'autre jour à la télé. Dans la bibliothèque, il doit bien y avoir des livres médicaux ... J'apprend vite._

_- Je sais qu'on donnait à mon grand père du sérum physiologique._

_- Oui ! C'est le terme utilisé dans la série._

_- Tu sais que ca ne se trouve pas au supermarché ... Quoique ..._ Un sourire illumine le visage de Declan. _J'ai une idée, je vais passer un coup de fil à une vieille amie et je reviens._

Je me retrouve seul avec Foss, je pose ma main sur son front et murmure :

_- Tout va bien se passer, je vais vous soigner. J'ai besoin de vous Foss ... Oui, j'ai besoin de vous._

Une douleur violente me prend à la tête. Il y a des flashs blancs devant mes yeux, et j'entends une voix.

_- J'ai besoin de vous Foss ... _

Ce n'est pas ma voix mais elle y ressemble.

_- J'ai besoin de vous Foss ..._

C'est la voix d'Adam Baylin. Je me retrouve soudain dans une cave, Adam est là et Foss aussi, mais Foss semble plus jeune. Adam l'attrape par le bras.

_- Il faut vous ressaisir, le gamin a besoin de vous._

_- Mon couple en souffre, je n'en peux plus, ma femme me demande pourquoi je suis si énervé quand je rentre du travail. A chaque fois que je vois Kyle dans ce caisson, et les autres qui font des tests sur lui, j'ai envie de hurler, d'ouvrir la machine et de l'emmener avec moi. _

_- Kyle ? Vous lui avez donné un prénom ?_

_- Si j'avais eu un fils au lieu d'une fille, c'est comme ça que je l'aurai appelé._

_- C'est joli. Vous tenez beaucoup à lui n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est trop tôt pour qu'il sorte du caisson. Il n'a pas tout appris, il n'a même pas dix ans._

_- Comment pouvez vous laisser faire ça ?! ? C'est cruel._

_- Tant que vous êtes là il sera protégé. Si vous craquez et que vous partez, qui va lui apprendre la compassion, la justice, l'amour ? C'est grâce aux cassettes que vous diffusez qu'il sera plus humain. Ca fait quatre ans que vous veillez sur lui, ne l'abandonnez pas. _

**oOoOo**

_- **Kyle** ! _

J'ouvre les yeux, Declan me regarde, inquiet.

_- Je t'ai appelé une dizaine de fois, dans quel monde étais-tu ?_

_- Je crois que j'ai eu accès à la mémoire de Foss ..._

A suivre ... on dit merci à Cybélia.


End file.
